Encounters version B
by everything ecstatic
Summary: So Sam and Dean are in D.C. investigating an anonymous call, but find a mysterious hooded figure watching them. Story better than sum.
1. Chapter 1

Encounters: Version B

Sam and Dean are investigating an anonymous call in Washington, D.C. but are surprised to find a warlock or two. Is it related to the call? Should they trust the warlocks? What does Dad have to do with this? Why do I keep asking questions I have the answer to? Find all this out and more! (the cliché!)You don't have to read the other versions to understand, but you should anyway.

**A/N: Hiya from Life, the Cookie! So this is one of those things where before you go to sleep, you get weird ideas, and I thought, **_**What if I created an OC and she met the Winchesters? **_**I planned to base the OC on myself as per usual,** **but then I thought** _**what if she was a warlock?**_** But I liked the other version too, and another one I'll reveal to you soon, so I decided to do all three. I've only seen Season one, so this is probably a slight AU, but whatever. I have plans for this one, and it should be rather interesting. This is version B, since the first is a regular person. They all have roughly the same intro, with a hooded figure watching, though I changed it up a bit in version C. I'll continue whichever one gets the most love. Enjoy!**

"Sam, I don't think he went down here," Dean called ahead, his voice echoing across the arched sewer walls.

"No, I swear I saw him. He's here, just keep looking." Sam said, scanning the ground. Previously that day, they'd been in some hotel in Washington, D.C. trying to find some answers and Sam had seen, from a window, a hooded figure standing on the street, staring up at them. He hadn't seen a face, but the person was definitely watching them. It was the same figure he'd seen before near the Impala, and later when they checked inventory, they were missing all their weapons save the pistol Dean had on his person. Sam had profiled the character: Probably a man, though a woman could also wear a man's hoodie and jeans. Small, maybe a teen, wiry body. From the window sighting, Sam and Dean had attempted to give chase by flanking him from both sides, but he'd mysteriously disappeared, according to Sam, into the sewer.

"See, Dean, I found something. Take a look." Dean strode over and bent down next to Sam, looking at the ground.

"Dude, finding glitter on the ground isn't a clue. It's just plain weird."

"No, but it's fresh, see? There's no dust settled on it; just around it. The hoodie guy dropped it."

"_Clever boys; well done." _ A voice came from behind the brothers, who simultaneously jumped up.

_The footsteps echo in here,_ thought Dean, _why didn't I hear him coming?_ Yet there he was, not seven feet away. This time the small person was clad in a dark cloak, with an orange-and-red flame shaped gem holding the sides together at the neck, glittering in the dim light. Dean raised his pistol and fired, but the figure simply vanished with a flourish of the cloak.

"Sam," murmured Dean as the two turned in a circle slowly, "Teleportation. That's a demon; we have to kill it before it kills us." A laugh rang out from the walls, making Dean pivot in that direction, but found there wasn't a foot to pivot on, seeing as they had been swept out from under him. Dean, on the ground, looked around and found his brother in a similar position. He reached for his weapon, but found that it was gone. The cloaked figure materialized before them.

"Hello, Winchesters. I'd advise you not to attack."

"Coward! Show your face!" yelled Dean, who'd gotten to his feet.

"Fine with me." The figure brought up a hand and slowly removed the hood, and Sam realized his mistake: it had never been a man. She had caramel-gold hair that was short, straight, and inverted from the back. Her eyes shone like emeralds. "Sam and Dean Winchester, I'd like to introduce you to myself- Madeleine Shade Greymoore, High Warlock of Washington, D.C."


	2. Chapter 2

Remember, it's set between seasons one and two- I started this way back when.

"Warlock? _High_ Warlock? Are you implying some sort of hierarchy?" Sam inquired from his now-standing position.

"Yeah," Madeleine answered as Sam started to notice her slight British accent, "a warlock is basically what happens when a demon and a mundane-human, sorry, have a child. Yeah, it's gross, but it's what I am. And, yes, I am implying a hierarchy with two categories: me and every other warlock in D.C."

"So then what reason would the High Warlock or whatever of D.C. have to kill us? Is it about your family? Because if I killed your father, well… _I'm not sorry._" Dean said in a somewhat angry voice. Madeleine laughed at his statement.

"I like you! Unfortunately for both of us, you haven't. He's still very much alive. As to your question, really? I never wanted to kill you, I just wanted interesting company. I invited some others, hope you don't mind." With that she snapped her fingers, and suddenly the three of them were in a spacious apartment with a few snacks out, and two other people: A rather tall European looking man, and an average-height brown-haired woman.

"Magnus, Tessa, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and Tessa Gray of the Spiral Labyrinth. Tessa, Magnus, you'll find these two very interesting. They're mundanes who hunt down naughty downworlders for a living, but other than those they have no knowledge of the Shadow World whatsoever. Of us, of the angels, of the Nephilim." Magnus studied the pair.

"Peculiar," he murmured in a voice almost no one could hear, "most peculiar…"

"Wait, the Nephilim? Who are they? What is this, Greymoore? You attack us, lead us into a sewer, and suddenly we're at your party. Why?" Dean asked aggressively.

"Lots of questions. Well first off, I am very interested in you, and I decided teleporting in the middle of a big city like D.C., someone would notice; the sewer was a bit easier. And if you're considering trying to leave, well, I wouldn't recommend it. Warlocks are powerful people, and the ones gathered here particularly so. We know spells, magic, things that would not be very pleasant for you if escape attempt was your decision." She snapped her fingers (she must really like snapping…) and a small flame appeared in her palm. "Any of us could kill you here and now." Dean and Sam simultaneously gulped.

"So, back to conversation," Magnus began, "I've heard you encountered the real Bloody Mary?"

And so went the night, with Dean and Sam recounting past jobs, when another topic came up.

"So Magnus, I couldn't help but notice your eyes; they're very… different." Sam said, choosing his words carefully; even after all the time at the party he couldn't help feeling uneasy; he was at a party with literal demon spawn.

"Ah. I thought that might come up. See, my eyes are my warlock's mark; every warlock has one, it's how we're recognized. That can be a good or bad thing, depending on who's doing the recognizing. Madeleine's is that she has indestructible claws instead of fingernails on her left hand" he paused as Madeleine wiggled said claws- steely and silver- then continued "and Tessa here- well, Tessa's a bit different. Tessa, explain?"

"Right. I'm only sort of a warlock. See, every other warlock was born when a mundane- er, human, and a demon... you know. But I'm a bit special; my mother mother was a Shadowhunter, also known as the Nephilim. They're half angel. The demon disguised himself as her husband, and, well, here I am. I bear no mark, but I can shapeshift."

"If you wouldn't mind, could we see?" asked Sam gently.

"It's fine with me. Dean, would you come here? If you don't mind." Tessa directed Dean over to her, and she touched his head.

"Hold still..." she murmured. She then proceeded to pluck a single hair from Dean's head.

"Ow!" he muttered sharply, more out of surprise than pain. Sam snickered. Tessa held the hair in her hand, closed her eyes and suddenly there was more than one Dean. Luckily, Tessa had been wearing a large t-shirt and baggy jeans, so the fit was alright. Tessa/Dean held up a hand and then there was a mirror in front of her. She inspected herself in the mirror.

"Hmm. I haven't been a man in a while, this is different," she muttered, touching the stubble on her new face.

"Your voice is fun to use, but I think I'll change back now," And then Tessa was Tessa again.

"That was... really interesting," said Sam

"You're not gonna use me for anything else, right? I like to be the only Dean Winchester."

"No, no, I don't usually do that. Don't worry."

"So, Madeleine, it's getting kind of late. Can we go back to the hotel? Not that I don't appreciate your company, but I'd like to get some sleep tonight if you don't mind." Sam cut in. Madeleine nodded.

"If I drop you at the sewer where you found me, can you find your way back?"

"Yeah. Mind returning our weapons? We may need those while we're in D.C." Madeleine smiled.

"Nah, I doubt you'll need them. I think I'll return them another time. I'm not done with you two." Sam opened his mouth, but then he and Dean were back in the sewer.

"Man, that was weird. I've never heard of those before, warlocks. The Nephilim, Shadow World, Tessa. This is all so... different. How did we not know?" Sam said as they walked.

"I don't know, but that Magnus guy- he seems like he knows something." Dean answered.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. If we meet them again, we need to figure out what." Dean nodded consent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, Madeleine, I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow?" asked Magnus. Madeleine yawned.

"Yeah, sure, go on. I've got to get to sleep," She answered. Magnus nodded and left from the front door. The Winchesters didn't know it, but warlocks didn't really use teleportation for everything; too much energy loss. As soon as Magnus was outside the door, he pulled out his mobile phone and dialed.

"John, they're here."


End file.
